Mistle-Toe
by k-d-bryson
Summary: One Shot. In this fanfiction, Doris finally get her wish and spends the Christmas Holidays with D.


**Mistle-Toe**

A Vampire Hunter D FanFic by: _K. _

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Hunter D or any affiliated characters. These belong to Hideyuki Kikuchi; No Copy right infringement intended. Thanks!**

It was Christmas eve and Doris stared out of the large living room window as snow began to cover the Langs' farm. The cold glass fogged from another sad sigh that escaped her lips. Lips that were still clinging to the memory of a certain Vampire Hunter.

"What's wrong, Sis?", Dan asked from the kitchen, "You're not still dreaming about D, are you?"

Her face burned red in an instant, "And what if I am?"

Her younger brother came out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs; he handed one to her and then sat down by her side.

"Thanks", said Doris, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

Now that the whole 'Doris is a vampire' scare was over, the grocer had actually sold them an entire month's supply of chocolate powder at a discount. The siblings savoured the beverage in silence for a few moments.

"Look, I know you're gonna say I don't understand because I'm just a boy - but, it's been like two years", Dan said, "If you're that desperate for a man, I'm sure there's plenty of guys in town who would love to marry you. You're a pretty girl, Sis".

Doris fought back a tear and smiled, "Thanks, Dan".

******************************************************************************************

A red sun sank into the evening sky and stained the falling snow dazzling crimson and gold. The fields of Ransylva had become a blanket of powdered ice as far as the eyes could see. Even now, the main road had all but disappeared.

As if to herald the coming darkness, a black cyberhorse raced down this main road, sending up snow like a mist.  
>On this horse rode a gorgeous youth, his mesmerizing countenance like the encroaching night itself. Dressed in a long, black coat and a traveler's hat, it was none other than Vampire Hunter D.<p>

"Burrrr!", a gruff voice said from the vicinity of his left hand, "Hey, is it getting cold out here, or is it just me?"

The youth said nothing, but he spurred the horse to go even faster. Though his perfect features held no visible emotion, his eyes clear, black eyes seemed to burn with a determined light. Suddenly, he pulled the reigns.

The horse squealed, kicked its fore-legs up into the air and came to a halt as D's coat billowed in the wintry wind like the wings of some mystical bird.

Doris's eyes widened with joy and surprise at the sight.

"D!"

She quickly set her cup down on the floor and ran out to meet him. Dan, who'd been in his room cleaning his laser weapon, stopped what he was doing to go after her.

"Hey, Sis! Wait!", he called out after her, struggling to put on his coat and his snow boots.

He was sure she'd catch a cold now, she'd ran out there with no coat and completely barefoot. What she crazy?

D climbed down from his horse and waited quietly while Doris ran up to the gate. She quickly entered the code and let him in before throwing herself against his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Is it really you?", she murmured.

"Yeah", was all he said, folding his arms loosely over her quivering frame.

Dan arrived at the gate with Doris's coat and shoes, a grin spread across his face.

"She's done nothing but stare out the window ever since you left", he told the Hunter.

"I am sorry", said the young man.

"Will you be spending Christmas with us?", the boy asked.

At this, Doris looked up at him through her long, black tresses and tears of joy.

D nodded.

"Then all is forgiven", replied Dan, "Here, Sis, You're gonna get sick if you're not careful".

He handed Doris the shoes and coat.

"Oh!", Doris blushed and quickly put on the items. She'd been so overjoyed at the sight of D, she'd barely felt the cold biting into her bare feet.

"Here, D, I got it", Dan took hold of the horse's reigns and led it to the stables.

Quietly, Doris slipped her arm around D's and leaned her head against his shoulder. He gave her a perplexed look, but said nothing and both walked back to the house in silence.

******************************************************************************************

Inside, the house was warm and now filled with a cheerful glow. Upon the coat rack hung Dan's coat, then Doris's, and finally D's coat, scarf, and hat. In the corner of the living room stood an artificial pine tree, alive with hundreds of coloured lights and metallic ornaments. Beneath the tree sat a couple of presents, all wrapped in red & white, candy-cane striped wrapping paper.

D sat quietly on the couch he'd once slept on and studied the curious sight. He'd heard of this "Christmas" holiday, but he'd never seen it practised. At that moment, one could amost imagine the warmth of the season doing its best to seep into the most hidden depths of the Hunter's heart.

"D?", Doris called from the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure", he replied in his usual manner. Softly, with no inflection or emotion to speak of.

After a few minutes, she entered the living room with a mug in each hand. White curls of steam rose from them almost elegantly as she set them down on the coffee table.

D moved aside and Doris sat down on the space afforded to her. She reached to the coffee table and handed D his mug of coffee -

"Thank you", he said and slowly brought its rim to his lips.

Doris took her own mug and followed suit. How long had it been since they'd shared a cup of coffee like this? Since they'd been together on this couch? A wave of red crept up her face as she recalled the last time...

"What's wrong? Are you coming down with a cold?", D asked, setting down his cup.

Doris laughed a little and shook her head, "No, I was just... remembering".

She set down her cup and took a few moments to muster up her courage, then she laced one arm around his waist and went for a taste of his lips.

She heard his breath hitch as their lips brushed, she stopped and looked at him through her thick lashes. His eyes were threatening to swallow her whole, his right hand was on resting on her collar-bone. Half way between stopping her and pulling her in.

His brow creased with some concern and he asked, "Where's Dan?"

Before Doris could answer, the reply came from a loud "Ahem!" .

Both looked to the entrance of the hallway to spot Dan, who was wearing the silliest of grins.

"If you guys wanted some alone time, you could have just told me", he said.

Doris groaned with embarrassment and buried her burning face in her hands...

*****************************************************************************************

Christmas morning started early - 05:30, to be exact. Doris began breakfast while Dan sorted through the presents. Doris was so groggy, she didn't even notice D was in the kitchen till he took the whisk from her and said,

"Let me help".

She surrendered the utensil and focused her efforts on brewing coffee while D whisked the contents of one egg from the mutant chickens on her farm. In almost not time at all, breakfast was ready to be served - scrambled egg, pan-fried ham, potatoes with peppers and onions, and coffee.

"Dan!", Doris called out as she and D set the table.

"Coming!", he called back. He finished hiding a small box wrapped in brown parchment paper and twine and sprinted to the dining room.

All sat at the breakfast table; Dan gorged himself, D barely ate - as usual. Doris got up and went to one of the cabinets where she kept the spices, and produced a small tinted glass bottle.

"Here", she said, placing the bottle before D.

"What's this?", he asked, studying the curious bottle.

"Blood plasma capsules. I know you need them, so I've kept some on hand in case you ever came back to visit", she smiled at him and returned to her seat.

"Thank you", he said softly, and popped the cap on the container. Gently, he shook one pill out of the bottle onto the palm of his hand and dropped it in his coffee.

She smiled at him and continued to eat, all the while thinking back to the first time he'd sat at the table with them. How she'd almost puked when she thought about what he really ate. Now, it didn't bother her, it simply made her happy that she'd purchased the pills and that he was here to use them.

After breakfast, it was time to open presents. All three went into the living room and sat around the tree. Doris grabbed the first gift and handed it to her brother.

"Merry Christmas, Dan", she said.

"Thanks, Sis", said Dan and then he eagerly unwrapped his gift. It was a brand new scope for his laser gun.

Satisfied with the grin on her brother's face, Doris then handed the other present to D.

"Merry Christmas, D. I'm glad you're here", she said.

The Hunter hesitated, then accepted the neatly wrapped parcel.

"Open it, D", said Dan, "Sis has been placing that present under the tree every Christmas, just in case".

"Dan!", she blushed and resisted the urge to smack her brother up-side the head. The boy giggled.

D carefully tore away the wrapping paper and then unfolded a long, black silk scarf.

"Thank you, Doris", he said, carefully folding the scarf back up so as to keep it from wrinkling too much.

Doris smiled at him; she could have melted, the way her name sounded on his lips.

"Now it's my turn", said Dan. He went to the tree and dug into the branches for the small brown box he'd hidden there.

"Got it", he said and then paused, "Hey, what are these?". From behind his gift, he pulled out two items, wrapped in gilded paper. He must have been in such a hurry to hide his own gift that morning, he'd failed to notice these.

Out of the corner of her eye, Doris saw a brief smirk pass D's lips.

Though he was burning with curiosity, Dan set the mystery presents down and handed his gift to Doris.

"Here, Sis. Merry Christmas", he said, handing the small, parchment wrapped box to her.

Doris unwrapped the box and gave her brother a questioning look before she opened it. She gasped and pulled out a silver chain with a wolf pendant. Its aquamarine eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming in from the window.

"How did you ever afford this?", she asked her brother, her eyes wide with amazement.

The boy blushed, "I saved up all the money I earned over the Summer doing odd jobs around town".

"Oh, Dan!", she hugged her brother, "Thank you".

"You're welcome", he said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go try out the new scope on my gun".

He squirmed out of her arms and ran to his room with the scope in hand. Doris laughed and then turned to D. He was sitting quietly on the couch, his dark eyes watching here with utmost serenity.

He got up and picked up one of the golden parcels, then sat down next to Doris on the floor.

"For You", he said and handed it to her.

Doris accepted the present and looked down at it. In very fine script was written, "For Doris".

"What is it?", she asked, hesitant to tear the pretty paper.

"Open it", he said.

She carefully unwrapped the present and stared at the items on her lap - speechless. Inside the crimson velvet sachet were a pair of beautifully gilded, ornamental hair combs. Each one was a flower with diamond petals that blazed at the center with a perfectly cut ruby.

"Do you like them?", D asked, trying to gauge Doris's reaction.

"D, they're beautiful!", she said, and set them aside before throwing her arms around him. His whole body tensed for a moment, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"As are you", his voice was a whisper that sent goosebumps all over her skin.

"Geez, D, Just kiss her already!", Dan's voice piped up right next to them.

Both released each other almost instantly, only to look up and see Dan holding a bit of mistletoe over their heads. The boy smiled and shook the bit of greenery playfully.

Doris blushed madly and scowled at her younger brother, D stared at the plant-life with curiosity.

"What does it mean?", he asked.

"It's an old tradition, if two people find themselves under some mistletoe, they have to kiss", Dan explained.

D nodded to himself and then turned to Doris whose face looked redder than a tomato.

"Dan", she said weakly, "Just finish opening your presents".

"I will", Dan said, "but only after you kiss him".

Doris was about to protest when she felt something soft and cool brush the side of her face. Her eyes widened with surprise and she turned to stare at the source of the sensation. D had placed a chaste kiss on her left cheek.

"Will that do?", he asked Dan in his usual, monotone.

Dan smiled at D and nodded, "uhuh".

Though her face was still burning, Doris sighed with relief. She wanted nothing more than to kiss D, but to do so in front of her little brother was anything but romantic.

"Okay, now open your present from D", she told her brother, picking up the parcel and handing it to him.

Like with his gift to Doris, the golden wrapping paper was inscribed "For Dan" in a very neat script. Dan tore open the paper and gasped before exclaiming, "Whoa!"

wrapped in a bit of purple silk was a utility knife unlike any Dan had ever seen. It held, not only a finely sharpened blade, but eating utensils, a small laser weapon (capable of killing mist demons with a single zap), and various other cool gadgets. The boy all but ran to D and gave him a hug,

"Thanks D! It's great!"

"I'm glad you like it, Dan", D replied.

****************************************************************************************************

After the dinner table had been cleared, the dishes were done, and Dan was sleeping soundly in his room, Doris sat down on the couch with D. He could tell something was bothering her, so he waited quietly for her to speak her mind.

"D", she said, trying not to sound too infatuated with the feel of his name on her lips.

"Yes?"

"I know you'll probably be leaving tomorrow, so...", she trailed off, a shade of rose spreading over her cheeks. She took a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to make tonight... special...".

She looked at him, hoping he'd caught her meaning so she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassing process of explaining her intentions. D's lips twitched at the corners, as if he were fighting back a smile.

"Actually", he said softly, "I wanted to talk to you about that".

"Really?", her voice cracked.

"I was hoping I could stay here until New Year's day", he continued and then leaned over her until she was practically laying on her back. With Doris trapped between his arms, her eyes wide in what must have been shock and confusion, he leaned down and claimed her lips with a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, their lips separated, and she sighed, "Okay".

He pressed his lips to her again, "That way", he murmured, "we can have plenty of time to do what ever it is you wanted to do tonight".

Doris nodded and leaned up into his kiss. This was the best holiday season for which she could have ever hoped... 


End file.
